Carlton Drake (2018)
Doktor Carlton Drake – jeden z dwóch głównych (obok Riota) antagonistów w filmie Venom z 2018 roku. Jest mizantropijnym dyrektorem naczelnym Life Foundation, który dąży do połączenia ludzkości z symbiontami, aby "uratować" ludzką rasę. Ta inkarnacja postaci jest również znacznie bardziej zła niż jego komiksowy odpowiednik. Został on zagrany przez Riza Ahmeda w jego pierwszej roli złoczyńcy. Charakterystyka Osobowość Carlton Drake, choć bez wątpienia jest geniuszem i człowiekiem o jasnym potencjale, jest zdefiniowany przez jego darwinizm społeczny i nienawiść do ludzkości. Mocno wierzy, że ludzkość jest chaotyczna i zbyt słaba, by istnieć, dlatego chce sprowadzić symbiontów na Ziemię, ponieważ uważa je za znacznie lepsze od ludzi. Z powodu swojej ekstremalnej mizantropii, Carlton nigdy nie waha się zabijać swoich przyjaciół lub robotników. Drake jest także wyraźnie psychopatą, ponieważ często przedstawia się jako osoba ciepła i sympatyczna dla reklamy, na przykład gdy szczęśliwie rozmawia z grupą dzieciaków, ale za fasadą jest zimnym i wyrachowanym mężczyzną, który nie dba o nikogo. Dowodzi tego przede wszystkim fakt, że w zasadzie wszyscy, z którymi Drake wchodzi w interakcję w filmie, nawet jeśli jest dla nich miły, prędzej czy później dotknie jego ostateczny cel spowodowania niemal ludobójstwa ludzi. Biografia Doktor Carlton Drake jest skorumpowanym dyrektorem naczelnym Life Foundation, który wierzy, że więź między człowiekiem a symbiontem daje doskonały gatunek. W pewnym momencie miał sondę wysłaną w kosmos, aby zbadać życie pozaziemskie, napotykając cztery organizmy - symbionty - z komety. W drodze powrotnej sonda ulega awarii, przez co ma miejsce katastrofa we wschodniej Malezji. Jeden z symbiontów, Riot, ucieka. Następnie Drake bierze w posiadanie trzy pozostałe symbionty i przeprowadza na nich eksperymenty, próbując związać symbionty z ludzkimi żywicielami, aby osiągnąć symbiozę. Jednak seria takich eksperymentów okazuje się porażką; podczas gdy niektórzy żywiciele przeżywają dłużej niż inne, ostatecznie wszyscy umierają. Umierają także symbionty, które ostatecznie nie potrafią znaleźć odpowiednich ludzkich żywicieli. Pewnego dnia, w San Francisco, dziennikarz Eddie Brock zdaje sobie sprawę z zbrodni Drake'a i sabotuje z nim wywiad, aby skonfrontować go z tym. Drake użył swoich wpływów, aby doprowadzić do jego zwolnienia. Sześć miesięcy później, po śmierci jednego z symbiontów, Drake uświadamia sobie, że Brock infiltruje jego firmę i ucieka z innym symbiontem - Venomem. Zdając sobie sprawę ze zdrady swojego współpracownika, doktor Dory Skirth, uwalnia na nią ostatniego symbionta znajdującego się w jego posiadaniu, zabijając ją. Ale Carlton traci także swojego ostatniego symbionta. Drake odkrywa tożsamość Brocka i nasyła swoich najemników (dowodzonych przez Rolanda Treece'a), aby go pojmali, ale im się to nie udaje; mimo to Drake zdaje sobie sprawę, że Venom i Eddie z powodzeniem osiągnęli symbiozę. Podczas gdy Drake przeprowadza coraz więcej eksperymentów na ludziach i udaje mu się złapać Brocka, Drake spotyka małą blondynkę w swoim laboratorium, która okazuje się być gospodarzem Riota. Drake zostaje zaatakowany, a Riot łączy się z nim, do tego stopnia, że osiągają także symbiozę. Drake grozi uwięzionemu Brockowi, który nie ma już swojego symbionta, i wyjaśnia plan jego i Riota polegający na wystrzeleniu statku kosmicznego w kosmos i sprowadzenia jeszcze więcej symbiontów (liczących miliony), aby przyswoić ludzkość. Po tym, jak Brock ponownie związał się z symbiontem Venomem, atakuje Drake'a i Riota na platformie startowej rakiety. Po długiej walce Riot i Drake zlewają się nawzajem, co powoduje, że Brock wyrzucił Drake'a w ocean poniżej. Jednak Drake przeżył, a Riot wykorzystuje Drake'a do przebicia Brocka. Gdy obaj wyruszają w kosmos, Venom przejmuje kontrolę nad Brockiem i sabotuje statek kosmiczny do punktu, w którym spala się, spalając Riot i Drake podczas zniszczenia statku kosmicznego. Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Fanatycy Kategoria:Marvel Kategoria:Filmowi złoczyńcy Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Naukowcy Kategoria:Biznesmeni Kategoria:Przywódcy Kategoria:Spiskowcy Kategoria:Żądni władzy Kategoria:Superzłoczyńcy Kategoria:Sadyści Kategoria:Niszczyciele Kategoria:Charyzmatyczni Kategoria:Egoiści Kategoria:Mordercy Kategoria:Wojownicy Kategoria:Mizantropi Kategoria:Psychopaci Kategoria:Fałszywie uprzejmi Kategoria:Kłamcy Kategoria:Geniusze zbrodni Kategoria:Zdrajcy Kategoria:Chaotyczni Kategoria:Porywacze Kategoria:Słabi Kategoria:Znęcający się psychicznie Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z horrorów Kategoria:Społeczni darwiniści en:Carlton Drake (2018 Film) Kategoria:Ludobójcy Kategoria:Poszukiwacze nieśmiertelności Kategoria:Skorumpowani urzędnicy Kategoria:Malwersanci Kategoria:Złoczyńcy Live Action